1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an adapted mobile carrier and an auto following system and, more particularly, to an auto following system based on image detection and tracking technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The auto following system of mobile carriers has been used in the golf field in recent days. The mobile carrier can be used to carry golf clubs and automatically follow players by using the auto following function.
The traditional adapted mobile carrier and the auto following system thereof mainly receive real-time coordinate of a player provided by a global positioning system (GPS) to allow the mobile carrier to be guided to the periphery of the player according to the real-time coordinate.
However, although the global positioning system can provide a real-time position, an exact real-time position can not be provided. Furthermore, as the cost and power consumption of components associated with the global positioning system are higher, the requirement of users can not be fully satisfied when the global positioning system is applied to outdoor auto following systems. In addition, the global positioning system can only be applied to outdoor environment but the auto following function for indoor applications can not be provided.